The Forgotten Scene
by SakeTeriyaki
Summary: Seems as though Baz left some things on the cutting room floor...
1. What is Love?

Title: What is Love? Author: Sake Teriyaki Setting: Toulouse's apartment Scene: [before the part when Christian, Satine, and Toulouse are in Toulouse's apartment and they're reading the script]  
  
Disclaimer: "Moulin Rouge!" and all of its characters belong to Baz Lurhman and the other people involved with the movie. although I wish I had some claim on Christian.  
  
"Christian, how in the world did you come up with all of this in just a few hours?" Satine gushed, flipping through a few pages of the script. 'Spectacular, Spectacular!' was just in the beginning stages, but there was already an abundance of information to work with.  
  
Christian blushed slightly, inching closer to Satine on the lumpy, threadbare furniture they shared, and answered, "Love is my inspiration. I believe in love above all things. It sounds corny, but it's true."  
  
With his trademark lisp, Toulouse chimed in; "Chwistian is the voice of the chiwdren of the revowutioni!"  
  
"I'm still not sure that I believe in love. I mean, how do we even know it exists?" Satine asked quietly, sighing and shaking her head.  
  
"How can you not believe? What are you trying to say?" Christian asked, stunned.  
  
[The beginning notes of a harp and full orchestra fill the air, and Satine begins to sing a slow and meaningful song]  
  
Satine: What's it all about, Christian Is it just for the moment we live What's it all about when you sort it out, Christian Are we meant to take more than we give or are we meant to be kind And if only fools are kind, Christian, then I guess it is wise to be cruel And if life belongs only to the strong, Christian, What will you learn on an old golden rule As sure as I believe, there's a heaven above, Christian I know there's something much more Something even nonbelievers can believe in. Christian sighed and smiled at Satine, taking her hands in his and looking into her eyes. He answered Satine in song.  
  
Christian: I believe in love, Satine Without true love we just exist, Satine Until you find the love you've missed you're nothing, Satine When you walk, let your heart lead the way And you'll find true love any day, Satine Satine.  
  
The beautiful music of violins and harps faded away, leaving Christian and Satine, staring at each other with soft expressions. Satine's bright eyes twinkled as she smiled at Christian. She quietly whispered, "I think I'm beginning to understand."  
  
Taking her into his arms, the lovers met in a passionate kiss. The world stopped spinning and they knew only each other. That was, until Toulouse's laughing voice interrupted the moment.  
  
"Hey you two," he stated, "get back to the script!"  
  
Author's Note: I adapted "Alfie (What's it all About, Austin?)" by Susanna Hoffs to fit in with Satine and Christian. It's a song from the 'Goldmember' soundtrack. If you think that there should be more added to this, let me know. My writer's block is finally gone, and if you want me to continue with this story, let me know!!! I love adding scenes to a movie! 


	2. Spirit of Love

Title: Spirit of Love Author: Sake Teriyaki Setting: The Maharajah's Seat on the Elephant Scene: Satine is having a totally awesome day, and decides to sing about it.  
  
Disclaimer: "Moulin Rouge!" and all of its characters belong to Baz Lurhman and the other people involved with the movie. although I wish I had some claim on Christian.  
  
It had been a month since Satine and Christian had that fateful night on top of the Elephant. Satine sat in the dance hall, trying to memorize her lines, while many of the dancers complimented her with "You look radiant Satine!" and "You seem to have this internal glow, Satine! It's lovely!" The Duke took notice of the change in Satine's being, and made sure to compliment her every five minutes, as he walked around the room, overseeing the construction.  
  
The only thing that Satine could do was smile. She had every intent on keeping her relationship with Christian a secret, and if the Duke found out, it would be end of the Moulin Rouge. Out of the corner of her eye, Satine spotted Christian, who was sitting at a table and writing.  
  
A few moments later, Harold announced that the day's rehearsal was over, and that everyone should return the next morning. Harold walked over to Satine, dabbing at his sweaty forehead with a cloth.  
  
"My little sparrow, it seems as though our dear Duke has a headache this evening." He began, "He's retiring to the Gothic Tower, but hopes that you will grace him with your presence tomorrow night." Satine's heart leapt at the news. It meant that she was free to have the evening to herself.  
  
*Later  
  
Midnight fell upon the Moulin Rouge silently, as Satine crept silently into the Elephant. She had been with Christian. Even though she didn't want to leave, she knew that Harold would probably be checking in. Sure enough, as Satine finished changing into her black lace sleep ensemble, there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Good night, my little strawberry!" Harold whispered while peeking his head through the door. "Good night, Harold! See you in the morning!" Satine said with a smile.  
  
Satine waited for half an hour, just to make sure that Harold was out of the way. Carefully, she climbed up to the Maharajah's seat to get a beautiful view of the night. She could see Christian turn out the light in his garret, and she heard the faint words he sang, ". how wonderful life is now you're in the world."  
  
With a smile as bright as the moon, Satine couldn't help but break into song.  
  
I don't wanna clear the cobwebs from my head. Time will bring them back I bet. So if you hear me say that I believe in love, don't make me feel ashamed. I used to sing the saddest songs, while in the meantime roaches used to climb my door, Falling back onto the floor. I used to read survival guides when my world was filled with seven-legged cats. But here I am with eight more lives. I'm ready for the good times, I'm ready for the good times. Ready to get it on. I'm ready for the good times, I am ready for the good times. Now that I'm not alone. Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh, you know it. Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh, you better not ignore it. I don't wanna look at fashion magazines while someone does my nails. Sitting here watching other people live, frozen by the fear to fail. Cause every day there's a war to fight and if I win or lose, never mind, As long as you're my shelter every night. I used to cry against the wall but now I've got a shoulder that I can lean on. Swear to me you won't be gone. I'm ready for the good times, I'm ready for the good times. Ready to get it on. I'm ready for the good times, I am ready for the good times. Now that I'm not alone. Cause every day there's a war to fight and if I win or lose, never mind, As long as you're my shelter every night. I used to cry against the wall but now I've got a shoulder that I can lean on. Swear to me you won't be gone. I'm ready for the good times, I'm ready for the good times. Ready to get it on. I'm ready for the good times, I am ready for the good times. Now that I'm not alone. Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh, you know it. Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh, you better not ignore it.  
  
While she sang, the stars seemed to twinkle brighter, and the moon seemed to dance in the sky. Satine's smile only brightened, and when the song ended, everything seemed right in the world. As the music faded into the night, Satine laid back onto the satin-covered seat. Her eyes closed, filling her mind with visions of Christian serenading her and smiling at her. 


End file.
